Kion (PrinceBalto's TLG Remake)
This is PrinceBalto's take on Kion. About him Kion is the second-born cub of King Simba and Queen Nala. Being the younger child, Kion was tasked with leading the next Lion Guard. His official birth name is Kiongozi, meaning leader, but he has been called Kion his entire life. He is romantically involved with Fuli, a beautiful female cheetah who is his Guard's fastest member. The other members are Honey, a brave Honey badger, Ono, an egret and the keenest of sight, Beshte, a strong hippo and Jasiri, a pure-hearted hyena. He is the brother to the teenage heiress to the throne, Kiara. When he discovered that Scar had returned, Scar's ghost nearly killed him, his evil aura causing the cub to become ill and begin bleeding from his nose and mouth. However, he did survive. As adults, Kion and Fuli get married and adopt a young serval kitten, Asha. He is the uncle to Kiara's cubs with her mate Kovu, Anakin and Lilia. As well, as leading the Lion Guard, he also rules a fourth of the Pridelands. His father gave him this territory to assist Kiara in her training for leadership. This role is referred to as a Tetrarch, and he takes this role very seriously too. Family *Simba- Father *Nala- Mother *Kiara- Sister *Scar (PrinceBalto's TLK/TLG remake) - Great uncle (deceased) *Kovu- Brother-in-law *Anakin- Nephew *Lilia- Niece *Fuli- Mate *Asha- Daughter *Mufasa- Paternal Grandfather (Deceased) *Sarabi- Paternal Grandmother *Unathi- Maternal Grandfather *Sarafina- Maternal Grandmother *Khoonda- Father-in-law *Tela- Mother-in-law *Jasiri- Second cousin *Zara- Great-Aunt Friends *Jasiri *Honey *Beshte *Ono Enemies *Scar *Zira *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Ushari *Kiburi *Makuu (Formerly) *Lerato *Various others Voice actors *Cub- Max Charles *Adult- Jason Bateman (Voice of Nick Wilde in Zootopia) Trivia *As an adult, he looks like a composite of Mufasa and Simba. He is quite large like his grandfather and father. *He has a personality like Nick Wilde from Zootopia as an adult. *He and Fuli began dating some time before the Guard came together. *He personally trains his niece Lilia for leadership of the Lion Guard. *Upon encountering Scar's ghost for the first time, Kion nearly dies when Scar's evil aura affects him, causing him to bleed from his nose and mouth and pass out. Gallery Baby Kion.jpg|Kion as a baby, around the time he met his future mate Fuli Baby Kion and Fuli chase.JPG|Kion with Fuli when they were babies Fuliandkion..png|Kion makes his girlfriend Fuli a member of the Guard Kion outlands.jpg|Kion walking away after a victory in the Outlands Kion and Fuli night.jpg|Kion and Fuli together at night Kion Fuli Hakuna Matata Falls.JPG|Kion and Fuli together in the Lair Kion-fullbody.png|Kion in the Outlands Kion rage.png|Kion when Kenge bit Fuli Kion checking on Fuli.png|Kion tending to Fuli Kion and Fuli smile.png|Kion with his girlfriend Fuli Category:PrinceBalto Category:Original Characters Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Young Animals Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew characters Category:Princes Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:PrinceBalto's OC's Category:Leaders Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Uncles